


All's Fair In Roses and Carnations (Yellow Carnations, to be Exact)

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: — Как сказать «пошла ты» на языке цветов?— Что?— В общем, я случайно разбил цветочный горшок соседки, но она стерва, поэтому мне как бы плевать, но моя мама хочет, чтобы я в качестве извинений купил ей цветы, а она типа цветочный гуру и знает все значения, и она наверняка думает, что я для этого слишком тупой, так что я хочу сказать «пошла ты» с помощью цветов, и тогда мама подумает, что я извинился, но на самом деле я выиграю войну.AU, где Тео флорист, который ненавидит цветы, а Лиам — раздражающий (раздражающе милый) покупатель, который каждую неделю приходит просить его совета.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 10





	All's Fair In Roses and Carnations (Yellow Carnations, to be Exact)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All's Fair In Roses and Carnations (Yellow Carnations, to be Exact)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219697) by [A_Heart_Worth_Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Heart_Worth_Breaking/pseuds/A_Heart_Worth_Breaking). 



> Перевод названия: С розами и гвоздиками (если точнее, желтыми гвоздиками) все средства хороши. Устойчивое выражение, как "на войне все средства хороши".

— Как сказать «пошла ты» на языке цветов?

Тео даже близко не платят за это столько, сколько должны.

— Что?

— В общем, я случайно разбил цветочный горшок соседки, но она стерва, поэтому мне как бы плевать, но моя мама хочет, чтобы я в качестве извинений купил ей цветы, а она типа цветочный гуру и знает все значения, и она наверняка думает, что я для этого слишком тупой, так что я хочу сказать «пошла ты» с помощью цветов, и тогда мама подумает, что я извинился, но на самом деле я выиграю войну.

Тео, наверное, никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то так много говорил на одном дыхании. А еще он, наверное, никогда не видел таких красивых глаз, и вау, похоже, голубой — его новый любимый цвет. Если бы он не умел так хорошо скрывать свои чувства, то продолжал бы восхищенно таращиться. А так он только кивает и бросает взгляд на цветочный путеводитель за прилавком. Честно говоря, он запомнил лишь половину значений. Может быть, он и должен был выучить их все назубок еще две недели назад, но он занятой человек, ясно?

Тео не особо уверен, как сказать «пошла ты» на языке цветов, потому что у него в голове осталось около трех значений (в десять раз больше, если спросит Дитон, понятно?). Зато он точно знает, что ему нравится подшучивать над людьми. Поскольку этот парень явно ничего не смыслит в цветах (а сложно найти человека, который смыслит в них еще меньше, чем Тео), Тео указывает на витрину с жасминами.

— Я рекомендую эти, а также несколько кориандров. Это правда донесет нужную мысль.

Тео даже не чувствует себя виноватым, когда на лице парня вспыхивает благодарная улыбка и он шлепает деньги на прилавок.

* * *

Тео правда не ожидал увидеть этого парня еще раз. Единственный человек, который регулярно приходит в цветочный магазин во время его смены, — это дама средних лет, вероятно, живущая в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Тео уверен, что она приходит просто пофлиртовать с ним, и ее способ флирта — обсуждать с ним цветы, а это просто ужасный способ пытаться соблазнить его, потому что ему даже не нравятся цветы. Он работает здесь только потому, что потерял работу в «Walmart», а людей, уволенных из «Walmart», видимо, не хотят нанимать нигде, кроме цветочных магазинов. Тео пытается отшить ее, но в последнее время он также пытается быть вежливее, а вежливость, к сожалению, не предусматривает вопли «черт возьми, да отставьте меня в покое!» в сторону женщин средних лет.

Так уж случилось, что она торчит в углу и непонятно чем занимается с гортензией, когда уже на следующий день парень возвращается. Тео приподнимает брови, когда он врывается через дверь, тяжело дыша и с красным лицом. Тео начинает задаваться вопросом, знает ли этот парень, как нормально заходить в помещение.

Он также гадает, почему он находит кого-то настолько растрепанного столь привлекательным, но ему не дают додумать эту мысль.

— Привет, эм, Рэйкен!

Тео смотрит на него без всякого выражения. Он начинает по-настоящему ненавидеть бейджик, который ему приходится носить. Он неоново-оранжевый. Его рабочая футболка зеленая. Тео ненавидит свою работу.

— Я Тео. Рэйкен — моя фамилия.

— Я Лиам, — спокойно продолжает парень — Лиам, — как будто взгляд Тео не обещает ему мучительную смерть. Сейчас семь часов утра, а в четыре его разбудила соседская собака. Уж простите, что у него плохое настроение. — И раз уж вчера ты мне так здорово помог — ее реакция была бесценной, — то я подумал, что ты можешь помочь мне еще раз.

— С чем. — Тео внутренне морщится от того, насколько мертвый у него голос, и бросает взгляд через плечо, чтобы проверить, слышал ли это Дитон. Не слышал.

— Понимаешь, мне нравится одна девушка, — серьезно сообщает Лиам. Отлично, думает Тео. Это как раз по его части. Он же всегда пытается впечатлить девушек цветами, правда? — И я подумал, может быть, ты знаешь, какие цветы ей понравятся? Или сможешь подобрать подходящие значения, чтобы я показался ей очень внимательным, но не слишком навязчивым, понимаешь? Типа, если она поищет значение, это будет что-то милое, но она не подумает, что я приложил пугающее количество усилий?

— Нет, я не знаю, какие цветы нравятся девушкам. Просто возьми розы или типа того.

— Ты же флорист! Разве ты в этом не разбираешься? — спрашивает Лиам. Тео оскорбляется сильнее, чем ему бы стоило, учитывая, что он, вероятно, худший флорист в истории человечества.

— Конечно, разбираюсь. — Ложь. Он отклоняется назад и бросает взгляд на список значений, который приклеил к компьютеру. — Красные хризантемы. Не так очевидно, как розы, но уловить значение все равно достаточно просто.

Ну вот. Это определенно прозвучало так, словно он разбирается в том, о чем говорит.

— Отлично, спасибо! Я знал, что ты специалист.

И если Тео накрывает приступ смеха, как только Лиам уходит, никто не должен об этом знать.

(Кроме Дитона. У него есть привычка знать все на свете, и Тео думает, что это немного пугающе.)

* * *

Теория Тео о том, что этот парень не способен цивилизованно зайти в здание, подтверждается еще раз неделю спустя, когда он, открывая дверь, опрокидывает экспозицию на витрине. Тео практически впечатлен: дверь даже открывается не в сторону витрины, и чтобы так облажаться, требуется особое отсутствие координации. Он впечатлен только практически, потому что ему придется все это убирать.

— Чем могу помочь? — Несмотря на лишенное эмоций лицо Тео, он начинает считать этого парня довольно забавным.

— Еще одно свидание, — задыхаясь, отвечает Лиам и оглядывает причиненный ущерб. — Хочешь, чтобы я это убрал, или…

— Нет, все в порядке, — отмахивается Тео. Если он правильно подгадает время и Дитон поймает его посреди уборки, ему наверняка побольше заплатят за день.

— Ладно. Итак, теперь это парень, и я не хочу перегнуть палку, но мне кажется, что ему нравятся гладиолусы? Но я хотел добавить что-нибудь еще, — сообщает Лиам.

Тео кивает и осторожно достает несколько цветков с соседней витрины.

— Фрезии, — просто говорит он.

— Я могу спросить почему?

— Все парни, с которыми я встречался и которые любили цветы, считали, что фрезии — это круто. Не спрашивай почему, я не знаю. А еще это мой второй любимый цветок, так что они явно не могут быть плохи.

На самом деле у Тео нет ни любимого цветка, ни второго любимого цветка. Он ненавидит цветы. Но ему кажется, что Лиаму не помешает немного уверенности. Почему фрезии не могут быть его вторым любимым цветком?

— Так тебе нравятся парни? Мне тоже! Ну, девушки тоже, но и парни, понимаешь? Ну, конечно, ты понимаешь, я же только что сказал тебе, что у меня свидание с парнем. И я на него точно иду. На самом деле я один раз…

— Итак, фрезии? — перебивает Тео, приподняв брови и пытаясь спрятать ухмылку.

Лиам замолкает, и его щеки краснеют.

— Прости! Иногда я болтаю без умолку и не знаю, когда остановиться, и я… я снова это делаю, да? Ты знаешь, я просто пойду.

Тео ждет, пока он не подойдет к двери, и только потом окликает его.

— Так тебе нужны цветы, или?..

— О! Да! Эм…

Тео невольно усмехается, когда Лиам резко оборачивается. И внезапно он уже не может дождаться следующего раза, когда он придет.

* * *

Через неделю Лиам вновь появляется необычно. По его меркам необычно — он просто открывает дверь и совершенно спокойно подходит к стойке. Тео слегка обеспокоен.

— Ты в порядке? — уточняет он, заставив Лиама нахмуриться.

— Думаю, да. А ты в порядке? Ты вроде не такой злобный, как обычно.

— Я не злобный.

— Еще какой, — вставляет проходящий мимо Айзек, коллега Тео.

Тео, прищурившись, смотрит на него. Сейчас середина лета, а он по-прежнему носит шарфы. Тео ни капельки ему не доверяет.

— Итак, что сегодня? — спрашивает он, опершись локтями на стойку.

Лиам наклоняет голову.

— Я хотел купить георгины для мамы, — заявляет он, кивая самому себе. — Да.

— Ты странный, ты знаешь об этом? — замечает Тео, пока готовит цветы.

— Мне часто это говорят. Лично я так не думаю.

Тео фыркает от смеха. Он вообще стал чаще смеяться с тех пор, как Лиам сделался постоянным покупателем цветочного магазина.

Он старается в это не вдумываться.

При следующем своем появлении Лиам спрашивает Тео, какой у него любимый цветок.

— Я знаю, что твой второй любимый — это фрезии, но какой самый любимый? Подсолнухи? У меня такое чувство, что ты из подсолнуховых парней, — говорит Лиам, сидящий на крае стойки.

Тео не знает, почему он там сидит и когда собирается уйти, но он не особенно против.

— Лилии, — отвечает он через некоторое время, и Лиам вскидывает голову.

— Правда? Моя мама тоже их любит!

— Вау, у нас так много общего, — тянет Тео.

Конечно, лилии ему тоже не особо нравятся. Но это любимые цветы его сестры, так что они могут быть и его любимыми тоже.

Лиам берет несколько лилий со стенда рядом с собой и разглядывает остальные композиции цветов.

— Какие из них фрезии?

Тео молча показывает на связку прямо над головой Лиама. Тот протягивает руку и хватает ее, после чего спрыгивает с прилавка и шлепает на него деньги.

— Для кого они в этот раз?

Тео ждет, что Лиам расскажет ему об очередном свидании, но вместо этого он складывает пальцы пистолетом и указывает на Тео.

— Все твое, Рэйкен.

Несколько мгновений Тео таращится на удаляющуюся спину Лиама и лишь потом понимает, что произошло.

— Меня зовут Тео! — кричит он ему вслед, но Лиам только пренебрежительно машет рукой.

Покачав головой, Тео ухмыляется и смотрит на лежащие на стойке цветы. Он гадает, стоит ли ему сообщить Лиаму, что он ненавидит цветы, но решает, что нет. Он просто отдаст их Таре.

Спустя неделю они все еще стоят на кухне у Тео, но никому не обязательно об этом знать.

* * *

— Привет, Лиам, — спокойно произносит Тео, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что Лиам одет в смокинг, хотя это совершенно на него не похоже. Ладно, может быть, он не _полностью_ игнорирует это, потому что если Тео считал Лиама горячим раньше, то он ошибался.

— Привет, я… подожди. В общем, у меня сегодня очередное свидание, и этот парень, судя по всему, суперски разбирается в цветах. Он, наверное, знает о них больше, чем ты.

Тео в этом не сомневается. К этому моменту даже Лиам, вероятно, знает больше, чем он.

— Неужели, — невозмутимо говорит Тео, пытаясь сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица.

— Ага, безумие, правда? Короче, я очень хочу впечатлить его, а ты до этого отлично выбирал цветы, так что я подумал, может, я просто дам тебе подобрать что-нибудь?

Где-то между прошлым разом, когда Лиам просил его совета по поводу цветов для свидания, и сегодняшним днем Тео осознал, почему у него в животе возникал этот трепет. А еще с тех пор, как Лиам пришел впервые, Тео как-то раз стало любопытно, и он погуглил, как сказать «пошел ты» на языке цветов. Он провел… больше времени, чем ему, пожалуй, стоило, просматривая выскочившие результаты. Но никому (кроме, может, его интернет-провайдера — он бы ничуть не удивился, если бы они часами изучали его историю поиска, хотя не то чтобы он часами гуглил цветы, разумеется, ничего подобного) не обязательно об этом знать.

Суть в том, что теперь он точно знает, что нужно добавить в букет «пошел ты», и он определенно намерен воспользоваться тем списком, который засунул в карман футболки.

— Оранжевые лилии, желтые гвоздики, наперстянка. Ноготки и герань. Уверен, что ему понравится, — ухмыляется Тео, стараясь, чтобы вышло не слишком злорадно. Судя по тому, насколько растерянным кажется Лиам, у него, вероятно, не получается.

— Что ж, эм, спасибо, Тео. Я просто, э-э, немного постою здесь, — неловко отвечает Лиам, отодвигаясь, чтобы оказаться подальше от стойки.

Тео выгибает бровь, глядя на него.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Мы идем вон в тот ресторан, — объясняет он, почему-то смутившись.

Тео бросает взгляд через дорогу и прищуривается, заметив там ресторан. С того места, где он стоит, видно, что происходит внутри, так что он, вероятно, сможет понаблюдать за большей частью свидания Лиама. Не то чтобы он станет смотреть, разумеется. Это было бы более пугающе, чем та женщина средних лет, которая хихикает, глядя на него с другого конца магазина.

Позже он решает, что на самом деле это не так уж и пугающе. Он просто хочет увидеть, как Лиаму влепят пощечину, вот и все. Это единственная причина, по которой взгляд Тео то и дело возвращается к их столику, пока он моет окна. По крайней мере, хоть это он может делать без необходимости знать неприличное количество информации о цветах. У кого есть свободное время на то, чтобы заучивать это дерьмо? Уж точно не у Тео.

Однако у него есть время на то, чтобы пялиться на Лиама, который болтает со своим спутником. Он понятия не имеет, куда Лиам дел букет, но все становится понятно, когда официант приносит им счет — букет тоже у него в руках. Лиам бросает несколько взглядов в сторону цветочного магазина, и Тео каждый раз опускает голову, пытаясь вести себя естественно и притвориться, что он не наблюдал за ними все это время.

Лиам с улыбкой говорит что-то своему спутнику. Тео чувствует внезапный укол вины. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы вмешиваться в личную жизнь Лиама? Может, он и запал на него, но что, если он собственноручно разрушил Лиаму жизнь? Он уже в самом деле опускает тряпку, которую держал в руке, и поворачивается к двери, но замирает, когда спутник Лиама протягивает руку и дает Лиаму пощечину. Тео находит странным то, что Лиам, похоже, по-прежнему улыбается. Парень выбегает наружу несколько секунд спустя, а Лиам поворачивается к официанту, и Тео догадывается, что он, наверное, извиняется. Он не ожидает, что после этого Лиам выйдет из ресторана и направится прямо к цветочному магазину.

Тео ныряет за тряпкой, стараясь напустить на себя спокойный и собранный вид, но скорее всего он выглядит так, словно у него запор.

— Как прошло свидание? — спрашивает он, будто не наблюдал за ними последние час и тридцать девять минут. Он даже считал, вот настолько он жалок.

— У меня такое чувство, что ты уже знаешь, — небрежно отвечает Лиам, прислонившись к окну, которое Тео намывал целый час.

— Ты портишь мою работу, — заявляет он, почувствовав необходимость указать на это Лиаму.

Однако Лиам просто усмехается и не двигается с места.

— А ты испортил мое свидание. Кстати, что значили эти цветы?

Тео таращится на него, открыв рот. Конечно, Лиам должен был понять, что он специально дал ему цветы с ужасными значениями, но Тео не думал, что он действительно придет к нему с претензиями. Тео раздумывает над тем, чтобы соврать, но Лиам, пожалуй, не заслуживает лжи после того, как ему дали пощечину.

— Герань — глупость. Желтые гвоздики — разочарование. — Тео опускает глаза, не желая встречаться взглядом с Лиамом. — Наперстянка — неискренность. Оранжевые лилии — это ненависть, а ноготки… ну, я подумал, что они симпатичные?

Лиам фыркает, заставляя Тео поднять глаза.

— Ноготки обычно означают ревность или смерть.

— Странно, — безучастно говорит Тео.

— Не хочешь сказать мне, зачем ты это сделал?

— Это было «пошел ты» на языке цветов, — бормочет Тео и, несмотря на всю ситуацию, чувствует, как уголки его губ приподнимаются в улыбке.

Лиам моргает, один раз, два раза. Потом:

— Да ты, блин, издеваешься.

— Нет.

Тео не уверен, какой реакции он ждал от Лиама, но точно не того, что он взорвется смехом.

— Боже, вот умора! — Он сильнее опирается спиной на стекло позади себя, как будто пытается не грохнуться. — В смысле, тот парень отчасти заслужил это, потому что он мудак, и я пошел с ним на свидание только для того, чтобы увидеть, как ты отреагируешь, но ты… ты правда… — Лиам вновь принимается хохотать. Если бы он смеялся не над ним, то Тео, вероятно, нашел бы его совершенно очаровательным. А так он считает, что Лиам сейчас лишь _слегка_ очаровательный.

— Ты… что?

Тео никогда в жизни не был в таком замешательстве, а ведь его босс — Дитон.

— Погоди. Если это был букет «пошел ты», то что ты заставил меня отдать соседке? — Лиам внезапно перестает смеяться и бросает в сторону Тео обвиняющий взгляд.

Тео на мгновение задумывается, а затем испускает смешок.

— Жасмин и кориандр означают любовь и похоть.

Лиам погружается в мертвое молчание. Потом рявкает:

— Ты не мог! Неудивительно, что она ударила меня. Я сказал ей, что специально их выбрал! — Лиам так расстроен, что Тео начинает ржать еще сильнее. — И этому парню я тоже сказал, что специально их выбрал… Значит, меня уже дважды ударили из-за тебя, Рэйкен.

— В то время я помнил значения только жасмина и кориандра, ясно? Я думал, что это будет забавно, и без обид, но так и есть.

— Ты все еще не сказал мне, зачем испортил мое сегодняшнее свидание, — замечает Лиам.

Тео правда не знает, что ответить, поэтому выпаливает первое, что приходит ему в голову:

— Я как ноготки.

— Что? — не понимает Лиам.

— Я… — Тео замолкает, осознав свою ошибку. Сейчас самое время узнать, что у него смертельная аллергия на цветы. — Черт. Я приревновал. С ума сойти, я знаю. Так что можешь уйти и никогда не возвращаться, оставить меня утопать в жалости к себе из-за отказа.

— Ты идиот, — пренебрежительно сообщает Лиам. — Зачем еще мне вести кого-то на свидание в этот дерьмовый ресторан? Ты хоть знаешь, какая ужасная там еда? И я выбрал такой столик, чтобы ты мог нас видеть, потому что я хотел, чтобы ты ревновал!

В этот раз Тео погружается в шокированное молчание. Лиам, пользуясь возможностью, продолжает:

— Почему, по-твоему, я так часто сюда прихожу? Ты правда думал, что у меня было столько свиданий? Нет, чувак. Я даже купил тебе цветы!

— Я даже не люблю цветы.

— Ты работаешь в цветочном магазине. — Увидев пустой взгляд Тео, Лиам закатывает глаза. — Да, ясно. Итак, хочешь еще что-нибудь добавить? — Лиам выжидательно приподнимает брови.

В мозгу Тео происходит очередной сбой, и он обнаруживает, что снова несет какую-то чушь:

— Да. Наверное, мне стоит сказать тебе, что я ничего не знаю о цветах и я последний человек, которому тебе стоит доверять выбор букетов.

— Что.

Тео закрывает глаза, мечтая, чтобы стоящий за его спиной человек исчез. Он медленно оборачивается и ослепляет Дитона яркой улыбкой.

— Дитон! Я как раз говорил Лиаму, как сильно я люблю цветы…

— Ты уволен, — прямо сообщает его босс, отворачивается и скрывается в подсобке.

— Вы можете дать мне рекомендацию? Знаете, для дальнейшего поиска работы…

— Нет.

Заметив, что Лиам рядом с ним согнулся пополам от смеха, а пугающая дамочка плотоядно пялится на него с другого конца прилавка, Тео не может сказать, что хоть на каплю сожалеет о потере работы.

У него все равно начиналась аллергия на пыльцу.

* * *

Когда они празднуют месяц отношений, Тео получает букет ноготков.

Лиам получает букет «пошел ты».


End file.
